The Final Step
by SallyGater
Summary: RE-POSTED, re-edited, SLASH FIC! Whilst off-world Jack and Daniel take their blossoming relationship to the final level just a few feet from their sleeping team-mate. But is Carter as oblivious to their actions as the involved men might think? J/D SLASH.


**AN: Okay so as you gathered this is an involved Slash-fic. I would strongly suggest if you don't like the thought of Jack and Daniel being together then you don't read it as it is no holds barred...or should I say no holes barred!**

**It is also my first posted attempt at writing guy on guy action which as a woman into women I obviously have no experience of this so thoughts welcome... there is also a little bit of Carter solo action in here too for good measure, just because I like that sort of thing! I'm also declaring this one to be a little OC. (as is the nature of all slash pieces...much as we try.)**

**Summary: RE-POSTED FIC! Whilst off-world Jack and Daniel take their blossoming relationship to the final level just a few feet from their sleeping team-mate. But is Carter as oblivious to their actions as the involved men might think? J/D SLASH.**

* * *

><p>THE FINAL STEP<p>

* * *

><p>Daniel was getting fucked from behind and getting fucked hard. He sucked in yet another breath and bit down on his lip. "Geez, god Jack that feels good, don't stop."<p>

"Quiet." Jack ordered in a whisper and placed a hand over his mouth. Daniel moaned into the cup of his palm and Jack felt a tremor run through him. He never thought in a million years that the mouthy archaeologist with the geeky glasses would be the one to steal his heart. He always thought it would be Carter but then one day not so long ago everything changed and now here he was fucking his best friend and loving every moment of it. It was the first time they had ever taken the step to full penetration and Jack had never experienced anything like it. Daniel was so much tighter than any woman he's been with and his straight, angular hips gave Jack more free reign than he was used to. "Bend forward for me would you Daniel?" he asked softly into the man's ear. They had to be quiet, Carter was right there. That had been a big part of the turn on at the beginning of their relationship. It seemed both of them were intent on stealing little kisses and touches just under the radar of their team-mates. It was a particularly risky little game this mission and that was what had led them to finally completing the act that they both had been yearning for.

Jack hissed and fought to control his breathing as Daniel clenched about him when he stretched his back. He drove him harder, knowing he was getting close. "Oh god, oh god, oh god!" cried the man with each retracting movement. "That's it Jack, right there, that's...I don't even know what that is but don't stop!"

"Daniel!" Jack warned. Just at that Carter began moving in her sleep. _'Oh shit!'_ thought Jack, but there was no way he was stopping now. Looking behind him he saw an alcove. Spinning Daniel he pushed him forward into it and hard up against the wall. He used the resistance to plunge to his absolute fullest. Daniel bit down on the hand that still attempted to quiet him. Jack opened his mouth in silent pain that gave way to new waves of pleasure as he felt Daniel sucking on his finger. No doubt the man had drawn blood and was trying to rectify his mistake. Jack moved his hands away and up to his lover's shoulders and immersed himself completely in what he was doing. Daniel was pushing back now and squeezing tight, pulling on him, teasing him. "Fuck Daniel, I'm going to cum."

"Do it." the other man hissed urgently and Jack noticed he was frantically working himself. "Cum inside me Jack, please I want it so bad."

Jack concentrated and before very long he complied with his lover's wish and came hard and fast up the younger man's tight back passage.

Daniel felt the fire of Jack's pleasure burn unexpected and deep into him. He gripped tight onto the stone wall and rode out the feeling. The knowledge that Jack was spasming because of him was overwhelming. Slowly the older man stilled and hesitantly slipped out of him, making him twitch. Jack began kissing the back of his neck and whispering nothing in particular. Daniel allowed himself to be turned and felt Jack's tongue seeking entry into his mouth. Joyously he parted his lips and Jack openly shared his fading euphoria with him. "God Daniel that was amazing, thank you so much. I've never felt anything like that before." Again he fell on his lips.

"Me either." Daniel mumbled between wet, hot kisses. Suddenly Jack had his hands on him, tugging and pulling, making his whole body dance. Briefly he remembered the first time Jack had ever laid a hand on him. It had been when he was feeling very down and had stupidly confessed his feelings for the man. He hadn't meant to, it just slipped out. _'I want more than just friendship Jack, don't you get that?'_ It seemed he had and now they met up and petted, wanked and sucked each other off regularly. But that had been so much better, so much more. "Jack stop, you're going to fast, I don't want to finish just yet."

"You're not going to finish Daniel, trust me." and with that the man dropped to his knees and did his best to take most of Daniel's cock into his mouth.

Jack's eyes rolled in his head with pleasure as Daniel pressed his cock in until it was just shy of hitting the back of his throat. Twice more he pumped, all the while Jack did his best to increase the level of suction around the pulsing shaft. He quickly released the man and heard him quietly curse. He licked nipped and twisted on him feeling every vein and hotspot going. God the man's sex was big. It never ceased to amaze him how much growth Daniel had in him when he got hot and horny and now Jack was preparing himself to see what it actually felt like to have a man inside him for the first time.

He sighed as he brought his kisses back up over his best friend's chest and searched out his lips. He grinned widely as he felt himself once again beginning to react as Daniel rubbed his cock up along his own and sought out ball to ball contact. "You wanna Daniel?" Jack asked and saw the surprised delight in his shining blue eyes.

"More than you will ever know Jack." he declared and kissed him again, deep and thorough.

Jack slipped past him and turned nervously to brace himself up against the wall. "Just...be gentle Daniel. I've never..."

"I know Jack, just trust me."

"I do Daniel, you know I do."

Daniel Jackson ran his hand over the flesh of Jack O'Neill's backside. It was a rather fine backside and surprisingly smooth and soft. Only one scar adorned his right cheek where a bullet sought a harsher kind of penetration that Daniel was looking for. Carefully he ran a finger in and around his edge, preparing him. Jack tilted his hips back as Daniel slipped just the tip of his index finger inside. This far they had got to before but Jack had seemed hesitant so Daniel had stopped. It was a huge thing to let a man enter you for the first time and Daniel knew Jack had been struggling to come to terms with the concept, old military prejudices running deep. This time however he seemed more willing, eager even. Gently Daniel probed further, up to the knuckle, Jack tensed. "You okay?" he asked him and got a quick quiet nod in return. "Just say the word and I'll stop anytime." After a fractions hesitation Jack was nodding again. Daniel twisted his finger and Jack sighed, relaxing completely. He moved around a little searching for his lover's pleasure zone.

Jack's breath caught in his throat as Daniel found a brand new place that Jack didn't even know existed. "Damn." he said and pushed against the single finger.

"Feels good doesn't it?"

Jack could only nod, half paralysed with pleasure. "Don't stop." he complained as Daniel removed the digit from inside of him. Then Jack felt him ready his cock against his cheek. He slipped down and then past his destination nestling the whole of himself up against the gap of Jack's backside. He felt his lover's tip brush against the back of his balls. Both men hissed at the contact. "You ready Jack?" he asked one more time leaning in over him to make eye contact. Jack kissed him in response and the young man smiled. "Okay, this may hurt just a little but it will get better I promise."

Daniel pulled the condom from its sheath and slipped it on. It was too snug but at least it was well lubricated. Jack was going to be a tight fuck and they needed all the help they could get. Carefully he prepared himself, this was a moment he had been looking forward to for a long time. Caressing the back of the man's neck he kissed it one more time. He closed his eyes and savoured the moment as the tip of his cock first rubbed past and then pressed into the edge of new territory. Jack tensed for just a moment and then relaxed again. "Okay?" Daniel asked, just a little concerned that Jack wasn't as entirely comfortable as he let on.

"I'm fine Daniel, stop asking me that. Do you really think I'd let you fuck me if I didn't want you too?"

It was enough reassurance for the sensitive archaeologist and slowly he began to push deep. Halfway in he stopped sensing Jack's tolerance reaching its limit. Half a cock was pretty good for a first time. Slowly he pulled back knowing that was where the pleasure lay, he rocked his hips back in again. Jack O'Neill was cursing now but it was a sweet sound, filled with unexpected pleasure and surprise. "God Daniel, that feels..." a sharp breath stole his words away as Daniel moved within him again.

"I know, doesn't it? It gets better Jack, just trust me." He pushed a little faster making the man moan. Smiling he covered Jack's mouth with his hand. "Shhh!" he whispered bending him slightly.

oOo

Sam Carter was lying wide awake and staring at the dark ceiling. She was completely dumbfounded by the sounds that she could hear and had her sleeping bag pulled up under her chin. Just a few feet away, out of sight, Daniel was fucking her CO and from the sound of it, it was for the first time. His voice was reassuring and calm and Jack's whisper was pitched higher than usual.

Soft moans and grunts began to fill the air as she heard the sound of them picking up rhythm. "Fuck Daniel!" she heard the man her heart had once yearned for say. She closed her eyes and tried not to listen but if she was honest with herself she was curious and that open minded curiosity won out. She had never heard two men making love before and it fascinated her to hear the duality of their deep groans and heavy breathing. More than a few times she had heard woman passionately making love, in adjoining dorms, tents or in that secluded corner of the shower block that everyone purposely avoided, but this was the first time she had heard men and it was dramatically different and she found herself very, very turned on. The fact that she knew both of them was having even more of an impact as she could quite clearly picture the two of them and knew how much they meant to each other.

Unexpectedly she found her fingers resting on her ever so slightly tingling bud. As the grunts and moans shifted to guttural calls and pants she worked herself, first through her underwear and then more fully as she slipped them aside and repositioned herself.

The image of Daniel fucking Jack should have been disturbing she knew but the fact that they were heading in this direction was no big secret. She and Teal'c had even discussed it at length one day, the big Jaffa not understanding why such relationships were forbidden in US military culture. _'It is distracting.'_ he had argued _'for a male not to be able to fulfil his needs as and when he desires.'_ and Sam had agreed _'Not just males.'_ she told her friend. She knew only too well how distracting being attracted to someone was in the field. That was how she and Dr Fisher had hooked up in the first place.

The new scientist, who also did professional rowing, had tagged along on one of their missions to gain experience and by the time they were back there was only one place they were going. They didn't even make it as far as his temporary quarters, hers being closer before he was fucking her brains out and making her cum like she never had before.

Oh how she wished he was here now as she slipped two fingers up inside herself and listened to the erotic cries of her team-mates. She searched deep and matched their timing before briefly wondering how much longer Teal'c was going to be. The big Jaffa would smell the sexual activity the moment he returned from his night patrol and now that her own scent was mingling with the boys he would no doubt be confused.

Suddenly she didn't care as her fingers upped the pleasure gauge and she bit her lip trying hard not to call out. She had gotten quite good at bringing herself up and off quickly and quietly, especially since she was once again sexually active and was horny all the time. Recently her appetite had been insatiable and Gerry had been more than willing to repeatedly satisfy her. But at times like this there was nothing for it but to pull herself up and over as efficiently as possible and hope she never got caught.

She banged her head on her pillow and internalised the feeling of orgasm by twisting herself round and face down just as she heard Daniel declaring the fact that he 'was there' and heard Jack hiss in pleasure. Sated to a lesser degree than she knew her male friends were she recognised the soft slicking sound of her CO being wanked off and heard him curse softly at his lover. "Fuck! Just a little faster Daniel, please. I want..." She knew the sound of Jack O'Neill's orgasms, he was not a quiet man and it made her smile now to hear Daniel once again shushing him and mentioning her name.

For a while she heard them kissing and then zipping up. She pretended she was still sound asleep as they crept back across the floor. They settled side by side near her, where they had been when she had fallen asleep and in the darkness she listened to the quiet exchange that made her smile and feel very happy for them both.

"Jack, I think it's only fair to tell you that I love you."

"I know that Danny, and I think you know that I love you too, right?"

Silently the two men drew towards each other and their tender kisses smacked in the night air.

When Sam woke a few hours later for her watch she looked over to find Teal'c deep in kel-no-reem. He seemed to be smiling knowingly so she glanced at her sleeping team-mates. They were still completely intertwined in each other's arms and Sam was sure it was the sweetest thing she had ever seen in her life.

END

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope I managed to pull that off!...<strong>


End file.
